


The Big Picture

by that1waffle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader is Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1waffle/pseuds/that1waffle
Summary: -Spoilers-Just a little warning that there's going to be stories from the third journal. ^u^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Spoilers-  
> Just a little warning that there's going to be stories from the third journal. ^u^

It was 5:08 am.

 

It had been an hour or so since I initially woke up. I attempted to go back to sleep but to no avail. Deciding to give up entirely on sleeping, I headed to the kitchen. Weaving between my easel, some miscellaneous art supplies and living room furniture. 

I turn on the radio for some background noise as I started the coffee machine. Not really caring for the music, I gazed out over my sleeping hometown, Gravity Falls. The pastels of the summer morning sky began to cast shadows over the treetops. Before stepping out, I pulled on a jacket over my pajamas and grabbed my trusty Zenit-E camera to take a few shots of the early horizon. I could always use more reference photos. 

 

Stepping back in my cabin, I walked over and poured some coffee into my favorite mug. Today, my diner shift starts at 11am. That’ll give me about 4 hours before work, i considered just staying home and relaxing. I glanced over at my easel, and the blank canvas resting on it.

“It wouldn’t hurt to find some sort of inspiration,” I thought. 

 

I head to my room, changing into a flannel button up with rolled up sleeves, a pair of worn out jeans and my favorite necklace. It had a small charm of a crescent moon with a star on the blacked out portion. 

 

I stuffed my uniform and nametag in my backpack, along with a water bottle, my sketchbook and extra rolls of film. Slinging the strap over my shoulder, I grab my camera and keys, then head out.

  
  


While driving through the forest, I thought about what lead me to be stuck in this little Oregon town. I’d always wanted to leave when I was young, but I couldn’t complain. Things didn’t really turn out the way I hoped. I managed to go to a college out-of-state, but due to lack of funding. I was sent packing back to this small town.

 

Now, a year later, working part time at Greasy’s Diner, making art is more along the lines of hobby. Deep down, I still hoped I could to do more with it though.

  
  


The early morning sunlight peeking through the trees, partially blinding me, had brought my thoughts back to reality. “Guess I lost track of time,” I thought aloud. I pulled over a few times to take photos of the various scenery across the Falls valley forest. 

 

Roughly an hour or so before my shift starts, I debate on whether I should begin to head over to the diner.

 

“Okay, just one more,” I thought, pulling over to the roadside near by a small forest path that looked promising. Closing the door, I set out with my bag and camera in hand. Looking around, I walked through the the tall trees. Hoping to find something to spark some sort of inspiration.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell and a series of loud crashing following. Thinking fast, I run back to my truck leaving the camera in the cab. I grab the baseball bat I kept in the truck bed, incase of emergencies. 

 

I slowed when I reached a clearing with a fairly new, lone house. I raise my bat, listening to the commotion occurring inside.

 

“Hey! Give me the cassette tape, it's not a snack!” yelled a man's voice from within the building. “NO, STOP NOT ANOTHER ONE!” More crashing insued.

 

Bracing myself, I reach towards the door handle.

 

All of a sudden, a flood of, what looked to be a garden gnomes, burst through the cabin's door.  Causing my to topple over, backing against one of the pillars holding up the patio roof. One gnome in particular holding pair of glasses had gotten trapping in the screen door and began to flail. 

 

A young man with brown hair rushed out after them with a broom. “Wait! Give back my glasses!” He fell off the patio in a failed attempt to go down the short set of stairs.

 

Surprised by what I just witnessed, I lightly poked the trapped gnome to see if it really was there and that I wasn’t just seeing things.

 

It squirmed slightly dropping the glasses, then fell still. “It was probably just playing dead,” I thought. I’ve seen several other smaller animals do this. I carefully grab the glasses, then I gently tap the little bearded man free from the screen trap with my baseball bat. It ran off after the others, jumping on the man's back pushing back him down on the ground.

 

The man pulled himself on his hands and knees, swearing under his breath. He continued feeling around for his glasses. 

 

“Um, hey excuse me, are you okay?” I asked walking over to him.

 

The man jumped slightly. “Uhh, yes.”

 

“Here,” I gave him the glasses and offered to help him up. 

 

“No, I’m fine.” he said, pulling himself up and dusting off his shirt. Slightly blushing, he cleared his throat. “Uh, how long were you here?” he asked.

 

“For a few minutes,” I explained. “I was taking pictures of the forest and then I heard someone yelling and I just thought it was a tourist in trouble or something.” “You know how tourist are.” I said with a nervous laugh.

 

“Yeah, uh thanks for my glasses.” he said rubbing the back of his neck, the blush returning. “I’m Stanford Pines, you could just call me Ford.” He said extending his hand.

 

I shook it, “I’m Rebecca Larose, you could call me Becky. It’s nice to meet you.” I glanced down, my watch catching my eye.

It was 10:48. 

 

“Oh no, I’m gonna be late!” I accidently thought aloud. “I’m sorry, Mr. Pines but I gotta go.” I started sprinting towards my truck.

 

“Oh, where are you going?” Ford called after.

 

“I work at Greasy’s!” I  paused running back slightly so he could hear me slightly better. 

 

I reached my truck out of breath. After throwing my bag in the back, I slammed my door and floored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There's huge spoilers for the journal in this chapter-  
> Also, this is more focused on Fords morning ^u^

Stanford woke up, to what sounded to be an argument, a one sided argument. Maybe they were using his phone? 

 

He pondered who or what could it be as he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Well, at least where they should have been. Maybe he just placed them farther on the nightstand then he remembered. Ford reached across the table's surface, falling off his bed in the process. His night stand wobbled slightly, and causing his third research journal, a few ‘thinking pens’ and a tape recorder to follow him to the floor. That sent multiple, smaller entities scurrying throughout the cabin in response to his unexpected trip to the wooden floor. That confirmed it, they had to be some kind of supernatural beings. Either that or just a band of raccoons looking for a snack.

 

Ford shuffled through the bedside table for his backup spectacles. He found a suitable pair, but things were still quite blurry. He pulled on a beige trench coat and grabbed the tape recorder. He managed to find a blank cassette and switched it out with the old one. Placing the used one in his coat pocket. With the cassette recorder in his other pocket, he walked through his lab. Everything was now silent, for the most part, other than the one sided debate that still appeared to be going on.

 

Stanford knew the cabin like the back of his hand, but that still didn’t stop him from tumbling over some larger artifacts and such that he’d found recently. Finally managing to reach the ground floor, Ford followed the quarrel to his parlor. Opening the door, he saw a little bearded man arguing some sort of politics with a stuffed bear head above his fireplace.  

 

Surprised, he thought it would be best for him not to intervene. From the tone of the gnomes voice, it sounded like a heated discussion. Ford made a mental note to make the first journal entry on gnomes that particular incident. With that mystery solved, there was one more he had to find out. His stomach grumbled in agreement: What’s for breakfast? 

  
  


Stanford knew that he didn’t have much in terms of food, but maybe there was enough to prolong a trip to town just a little bit longer. Upon opening a kitchen cabinet, he found a gnome mindlessly nibbling an empty box of Chipackerz™. “Yikes,” Ford thought aloud, choosing not to open that can of worms quite yet. Gently closing the door, he could hear more gnomes shuffling throughout the kitchen. Deciding to try the refrigerator, Ford turned around.

 

A tall figure was standing in front of the ice box, it was looking over it’s shoulder. Just like the famous patterson bigfoot photo, but with a can of PitCola™ in hand. Presumably obtained from the fridge. Stanford adjusted his spare glasses, attempting to get a somewhat clear look at the unexpected house guest. By what he could tell, the being was made up of... gnomes? He had to document this when he got a chance.

 

Ford reached for the cassette recorder in his coat pocket, “Greetings, I don’t mean to cause you any harm.” He raised his hands, one with the recorder, to solidify the gesture.

 

Pressing the record button, he explained, “I’d just like to ask you some questions.” 

  
  


What ensued was a rather interesting conversation about the gnome way of life and traditions. Ford found out that mushrooms are a vital part of a gnomes life style, as well as their queen. He began to inquire about their hats, which earn him some glares throughout the tall gnome formation. With curiosity getting the best of him, he planned to take just a little peek under one of their hats. Ford drew their unified attention away by insisting they grab another PitCola™ from the fridge.

 

He reached towards the closest gnomes hat, with terrifying speed the small entity spun around and lunged at him. Stanford yelled, falling backwards in surprise, and dropping the cassette recorder in the process. He struggled to push the gnome the off of him. In the shuffle, the creature tore open his pocket sending the previously used tape at the gnome-made entity. Scattering the gnomes throughout the kitchen. 

 

Stanford reached for the broom and began to search through the various little men scuffling about for his cassette tapes and recorder. Spotting the tapes in a gnomes scruffy, little hands, on route to its mouth.

 

“Hey! Give me the cassette tape, it’s not a snack.” Ford yelled, fighting his way towards the little troublemaker.

 

The gnome grinned devilishly, almost like a defiant child.

 

“NO, STOP NOT ANOTHER ONE!” 

 

It was too late. 

 

Ford furiously “swept” at the unwelcomed guests, knocking down multiple artifacts. One of the little rascals jumped at him, he easily pushed it off, but it knocked off the spare glasses he was using. 

 

The gnomes began to gush out the door, Stanford ran out after with the broom. 

 

“Wait! Give back my glasses!” He called after them, just before he misjudged the length of the patio. Ford gracefully fell on his face, throwing the broom some ways off. A few seconds later, the sound of the broom colliding with a couple of stout bodies could be heard in the distance. It was music to his ears.

  
  


Stanford began to pull himself up. Suddenly, he felt something like a dodge ball, strike the center of his back, pushing him down again.  He heard the gnome giggling as it ran off towards its brethren. 

 

“Wow, karma acts fast.”  Ford thought. When he was younger, he initially didn’t believe in it, but life had a funny way of backing it up.

  
  


Once again he pulled himself up, and started to feel around for his glasses. Ford silently cursed at his luck this morning. 

 

“Um, hey excuse me, are you okay?”

 

Ford jumped slightly. That voice definitely didn’t belong to any gnome or other oddity he’s encountered. He looked up to see a someone standing in front of him. It was a girl.

 

“Uhh, yes.” he said with a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety. Ford never really socialized well, especially with girls.

 

She handed Stanford his glasses. Sliding them on, his vision was clear for the first time that morning. He guessed one of the gnomes swiped the pair before he woke up and dropped them during the stampede. 

 

Looking up, he saw the young lady offered a hand up.

 

Ford politely declined, “No, I’m fine.” He began to dust of all the dirt that had accumulated on his sweater vest. Ford wanted to attempt to make a good impression, even if it maybe a bit late for it. 

 

She seemed kind, and didn’t seemed to be freaking out over the gnomes, so it could be possible that she hadn’t seen his astounding failure. He cleared his throat, “Uh, how long were you here?” 

 

“For a few minutes,” she explained. That confirmed it, she seen the whole thing. Ford began to feel his face heat up.

 

“I was taking pictures of the forest and then I heard someone yelling and I just thought it was a tourist in trouble or something.” The young lady continued, sounding slightly flustered herself.  “You know how tourist are.” She finished with a nervous laugh.

 

The girl seemed weird, in a good way! That strangely comforted Ford.

 

“Yeah, uh thanks for my glasses.” said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He extended his other hand. Self conscious about his abnormality, but he had a good feeling about this. “I’m Stanford Pines, you could just call me Ford.” 

 

“I’m Rebecca Larose, you could call me Becky. It’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand and introduced herself.

 

Ford felt relieved. Then Rebecca gasped sharply. “Oh no,” he thought as his whole body stiffened up on instinct.

 

“Oh no, I’m gonna be late!” She exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Mr. Pines but I gotta go.” Running at full force, in the direction of Gopher Road. 

 

“Oh,” Stanford felt at ease, she wasn’t terrified of his extra digit. Curiosity taking over he called, “Where are you going?” 

 

Hearing Rebecca’s footstep growing closer slightly, “I work at Greasy’s!” 

  
Ford chuckled, she was definitely a good weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could, please comment what you liked about the story so far and how it could be improved! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Rebecca's point of view!  
> Also sorry this chapter is a bit short! ^^'

“I made it! Thank God!” I thought. I’m generally not the most punctual person. I’m always either too early or too late.

 

I rush up to the back entrance to Greasy’s Diner, unintentionally kicking open the door.

  


“I’M NOT LATE, I SWEAR!”

  


I could see the disapproving look the cook was sending at me before I ran to the restroom to change into my uniform.

 

After getting dressed, I checked how I looked in the wall mirror. It was hard not to notice the amount of leaves and small twigs there was in my hair. I try to figure out how they manage to get there as I pluck them from their nesting place.

 

Quickly pinning on my nametag, I step out of the restroom. I was greeted with the stares of the diner patrons and the other waitress on shift. There was a good solid ten seconds of silence before everyone erupted in laughter. I could feel my face turn a bright red from embarrassment. Please don’t call me-

 

“Hey Buck, good goin’!”

 

“That was a rad Buck!”

 

“Ugh, why was that still a thing,” I thought as I headed towards the kitchen to hide.

 

Okay now, let me explain. I grew up with three brothers and my dad, so I was practically one of the boys. So dad would always call me, Buck or Bucky.

 

One time, he waited with me for the school bus to pick me up, and he said, “Have fun, Buck.” when the bus got there. It spread through town like wildfire and since then, the nickname has popped up in practically every conversation I’ve been involved in. Minus the one with Mr.Pines(? I’m not too good with names) this morning.

 

Speaking of him, I kind of want to see if anyone actually knew him. Surely he hasn’t been in Gravity Falls for too long.

 

I waited by the kitchen door for the laughter to die down. The chef was trying to suppress a grin pulling on his lips as he prepared a meal. Although he got on your case often, he’s a pretty chill guy though.

 

The other waitress on shift walked in, her auburn hair resting neatly on her shoulders. She picked up two orders then turned towards me. Her name is Susan Wentworth and she’s probably my closest friend.

 

“Come on Bucky,”  she said, “Look on the bright side, at least you weren’t late!”

 

“That’s definitely an upside,” I crack a smile.

  
  
  


After a while,  the main lunch rush died down and there were a few patrons remaining. Leaving Susan and I sometime to relax. For some background noise, I punch in a couple songs in the jukebox before purchasing a shake and fries. Then, I settle behind the diner bar with Susan.

 

I dip a few fries in my milkshake. I could honestly live with nothing but this combo for years.

 

“What had you running late this morning?” Susan asked, swiping a fry or two. “Taking pictures again?”

 

“Yeah, you know me,” I smiled, replaying the events of my morning in my mind. “Hey Susan, have you heard about anyone new in town?”

 

She was always pretty avid about the happenings in town. “Other than tourist, no one hun. But I heard ‘Boyish’ Dan finally went out with Avery.”

 

“Finally! Didn’t Dan like her ever since kindergarten?” I laughed.

 

“Yeah,” Susan chucked, heading to the kitchen to pick up an order.

  
  
Moments later, the front door chimed. I glance towards the door, catching a glimpse of someone with a familiar pair of glasses.

The owner of said spectacles, wandered over to one of the booths and sat down. A smile began to form on my face subconsciously, as I remember our first encounter that morning. I wave at Mr.Pines from my spot behind the bar. He waved back with a shy smile. 

 

I swiftly clean up after a previous patron, then head over to Pines. He was writing in a journal of some kind, on a page with a sketch of a door on it. 

I pull out my notepad and pen, “Hey Mr.Pines, are you ready to order?”

 

“I’m fine with whatever you suggest?” He looked up, marking the page before closing the book. It had a golden hand with a ‘3’ centered on the maroon cover.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know your name was accebeR?” Pines said trying to keep himself from laughing.

 

“What?” I ask looking down at my nametag. It was upside down and I began to laugh myself, “I guess I am!” 

 

I flipped it back around, “That was really impressive! How did you say that?” 

 

“When I was growing up, I’d try to say words backwards and it just got easier as time went on.” Pines explained with a slight hand gesture. 

 

“Thats cool! Maybe you could teach me sometime?” I said, almost forgetting I’m still at work, “Oh sorry! Let me get your pie and coffee. Do you have any preference?”

 

“Apple is fine,” he said.

 

I could see Susan helping another customer, as I went behind the counter for a mug and coffee pitcher. Walking back to his table I ask, “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been in town?”

 

“I’ve been here for six years now.” Mr. Pines said happily, “Did you know Gravity Falls has the highest concentration of oddities in North America?” 

 

“I have no doubt!” I say before turning around to fetch his slice of pie. I could hear him laugh a little bit, as the events of this morning began to replay in my mind.

 

I place the plated pie on the table. “So you came here for all the oddities, like a tourist?”

 

“Yes and no.” Pines said reaching within his coat. Pulling out a book identical to the one he was originally writing in, but this one had a ‘2’ on it. “I’m here to research them!” he said excitedly.

 

Unconsciously, I sat down in the booth across from him to get a better view as he began to flip through the pages. There were pages about magical items and spell! I was completely captivated with the strange animals and illustrations. 

 

“Hey Bucky!” I hear the familiar voice call me back to the present. 

  
Looking up, I see Susan with a smug grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could, please comment what you liked about the story so far and how it could be improved! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!^u^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it ^u^  
> I'll try to update it weekly!


End file.
